Sweet Memories
by Rainbows and flowers
Summary: Under the cherry blossom tree was where it started and ended...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

_Flashback_

Im sorry Mrs. Takashima but your medical results show that you indeed have cancer…

_End of flashback_

It was a beautiful day on the nice hill Kei found for them. Hikari, Kei and their two children were having a picnic on this memorable hill. The same hill where kei proposed to hikari, where they first met, and where they had their first date. The wind was blowing lightly, it was a cloudless day and everyone is laughing and having fun.

"Takashima! Give me back my juice, MEANIE!" Hikari screamed as she chased kei to give her juice box back like a little child.

"You have to catch me first place." Kei was also running around the beautiful cherry tree that witnessed Kei's and Hikari's growth over the years.

"Hahahaha, mommy and daddy are playing! We wanna play too." Haru and Mei said and started to run around as well. It was a lovely picture perfect scene. After they ate and played, the takashima family went back to the mansion and tucked their kids to sleep. Kei and Hikari are in their room talking.

"Kei, I wonder how much time I have left." Hikari stated sadly as she watch the moon from the window.

"Don't say that, you will live a long life. I know you very well, you will not give up to cancer." Kei tried to sound confident and tried not to tear up.

"Let's go to sleep now okay?" Hikari and kei were in bed. Kei hugged his beautiful wife and were about to go to sleep when hikari spoke.

"Kei, love is such a lovely and light feeling. Like a big fluffy cloud and you are dancing on it. You just can't stop smiling. Whenever I think of it, I imagine a beautiful plain field full of nice flowers and a lovely breeze and just… I don't know how to explain it but it's such a great feeling right takashima?" Hikari asked and then fell asleep soon after. Kei hugging his wife with tears dripping down his face said, "Yes love, it is." And hugged her tighter and also fell asleep.

Kei woke up and found his wife missing from beside him. Then he heard an explosion from the kitchen and then he smiled. He ran down to find smoke, a messed up kitchen and a hikari full of burnt food.

"I tried to make breakfast but then….." Hikari looked around.

Kei started to laugh, not a chuckle but a whole-hearted laugh. Then the kids came down and started to laugh as well and hikari being hikari, laughed along as well. Kei silently treasured this moment with his family, as it may not come again.

Hikari stood up and started to clean with the help of some maids and kei. After, Kei went and started to make them pancakes. They were outside later drinking tea when the two children ran up to their parents.

"I wanna see mommy and daddy when they were kids!" Haru jumped on kei's lap and Mei grabbed his leg. Hikari started to laugh at the sight and Kei frowned.

"What's so funny Second place?" Kei said with a smirk. That set off the fuse in Hikari. Before she could scream and scare the kids again Mei ran to her and reminded her of the pictures. Hikari smiled and got up to find them.

When she did kei announced that they were going to the hill again to spend some time. Hikari got a bunch of books filled with pictures and headed for the car. When they arrived, hikari and kei started with their story and showed them their pictures.

"Wow mommy, you sure were dense." Haru said

"And hot-headed." Mei added. Hikari pouted and kei smiled and they continued with more interruptions from the kids. At the end of the story hikari got up to get something and when she came back there lied the most beautiful sight. Kei was sleeping against the cherry tree with the two kids in his lap sleeping as well. The wind was blowing with the flower petals dancing down and the cloudless blue sky made it even more beautiful. Hikari smiled at them and set a note in Kei's hand careful not to wake him up. Then she sat beside him and closed her eyes to sleep beside the ones she loved the most. Her head on his shoulder as she replayed all of the lovely memories they shared. The last picture was her beautiful family waving goodbye smiling. She shed one tear drop before she fell asleep into an eternal slumber for her eyes are never to open again.

_"Hi, my name is Hikari what is your name?"_

_"My name is Kei Takashima."_

_"Let's be rivals!"_

_"But friends at the same time!" _

_She giggled and left his life forever._

**Review please and should i write a chapter for kei's reaction?**


	2. The letter

_**Sorry this took long but enjoy!**_

Her eyes were to never open again…

Kei Takashima stood beside a coffin with tears dripping down his face. It was no ordinary coffin; it was his most beloved Hikari's coffin. He silently wept as they lowered her into the ground. The kids were crying as well.

Hikari, the girl whom he gave his whole life trying to impress, the girl who can leave an everlasting impression on him, and the girl who he loved so much. He couldn't bear the sight so he quickly turned and walked away. His light was gone forever but she left him with so many memories to treasure, he can never forget her. All the S.A members were there as well but Kei walked away without a word.

Flashback

Kei opened his eyes to see his kids on his lap and his beautiful wife sleeping on his shoulder. Not wanting to disturb them so he can take a picture, he carefully set the kids by hikari and stood up. A note fell on the ground as he stood up. Curious to see what it said, he picked it up and read:

Dear my beloved Kei and my family,

My time is up and by the time you read this, I am already dead. I would like to thank you for so many of the wonderful memories and stories we shared and created. I wish I could spend more time, but it's too late. First my kids, you are the best kids any mother can ever have. You gave me happiness and the feeling of motherhood. I am so sorry I am not here anymore to fulfill my duty as a mother, but always be good kids and never do anything bad. Promise me that and I will be very happy. Thank you so much Haru and Mei, I love you so much, goodbye.

To S.A, the greatest friends I ever had. You always stood by me through good and bad times. I hope you can always stay together as I will always be in your hearts. Be good to each other and thank you for all the wonderful times we shared. I hope I will always live in your hearts.

Lastly, to my wonderful husband Takashima,

I am sorry that I passed away so quickly but I am glad we shared the best and most precious times together before I passed. You have always stood by me and loved me no matter how reckless and dense I can be. You were the love of my life and our love will always live on. I am so blessed to become the Mrs. Takashima. Take care of our beautiful children and raise them to be smart and wonderful people. I never really did beat you at anything, I even died first. Well, maybe in my next life you will meet me and I will finally defeat you so be prepared! Thank you and goodbye forever. I will miss you my love.

-Your rival, best friend, wife, mother, and Mrs. Second place,

Hikari Hanazono

Kei was shocked and dropped the letter. He shook Hikari but she wouldn't wake up. Tears were streaming down his face as he kept calling her name. The kids were by her side crying in her lap as Kei just looked at her, crying silently until he screamed her name. She died with her family in the most beautiful place with a smile and one tear drop.

End of flashback

As kei sat on the bench memories were replaying in his head. Her laughter was so soft and filled his heart up with joy. She laughed every time she thought she beat him. It was really funny. Her boyishness made her different and made her up to match with the great Takashima and her determination was beyond amazing. It surprised him so much. Her beautiful face covered in burnt food when she tried to cook. He chuckled at that thought remembering her determination to make him a lunchbox. Her voice, her touch, her caring personality was everything he missed and now cannot have. But the way she said his name was something he can never forget. She was so reckless but she only thought for others.

He looked up at the sky, and laughed remembering her but silently cried as well. Nobody ever made him feel or act this way, and the love of his life that he never gave up on since 3rd grade was gone.

"Hikari, why couldn't we be together? You did beat me in something, you were first place in my heart and you always will be. I am waiting for the day when I will join you and we will be together again." Kei closed his eyes and slept. He dreamt o his times with S.A and the wonderful moments with Hikari.

Several months later many girls tried to get Kei Takashima and tried to woo him but nothing would work. Everyone felt his sadness and everyday he would work 24/7 tirelessly. But just as Hikari had told him, he gave his kids the most care and was always there for them. They will grow up to be the best just like him and hikari and he will be there for their love story like his and hikari's. He stopped at his bed and looked at a picture frame of a girl with raven black hair smiling more beautiful than anything in the world. He took it and smiled remembering what she used to say,

"TAKASHIMA! DON'T WORK SO HARD ALL THE TIME OR YOU WILL EVENTUALLY BECOME REALLY TIRED! Get some rest so later we can play a challenge!"

He laid on the bed he used to share with hikari and closed his eyes going to a place where he can go back to the places he and hikari shared their experiences. Dreaming of the girl who will never come back. The girl that changed him forever. The girl he loved.

"I love you Hikari…."

_**Hope it was sad enough to make you cry! I am working on the other story so sorry it took alot of time because there have been some tragedies in my family. Thank you for reading this story! **_


End file.
